Heavy Hitters
by The Crab
Summary: [Movieverse] A simple misunderstanding can lead to disasterous situations. When Bumblebee calls in for help and his transmission is intercepted, Starscream calls in the elites, Bonecrusher and Devastator. Can Bumblebee and his comrades survive?
1. Prolouge

**July 25, 2005**

Two Solar Rotations, roughly.

He'd been stationed on this planet for, going by human terms, two years, three months, one week, six days, seventeen hours, four minutes, and twenty-three seconds; alone, and outnumbered. Three of the biggest names in the Decepticon faction – Starscream, Barricade, and Blackout – Were up against little ole' him. Were he fitted for proper combat, three against one wouldn't be too bad. He was specialized in scouting, information retrieval. Even the occasional stealth mission. But going up against those three felt more than a little imposing.

He encountered Barricade the most. Probably due to the fact that Blackout was monitoring the Eastern Hemisphere and Starscream was watching the Southern. Barricade took watch of the Western, but more specifically North America. And unfortunately those two would meet each other on the highways more than a few times. And each time they completed their fight, the immediate area was shortly surrounded by a strange group of men in black suits. Strange. Of course, he and Barricade were both long gone from the scene.

Still, searching for the Allspark and fighting off the Decepticons was a tough job for Bumblebee. He needed help, and the yellow mech became especially exceptional at the waiting game. He had sent out a distress signal to his commander, Optimus Prime, several weeks ago. He had yet to receive a response.

In the lower left corner of his cobalt vision flashed a message. His CPU automatically translated it to the English text 'Incoming Message'. With a quick mental command of 'Download', he drove off of the I-95 and onto the nearest exit ramp. With no one in sight, Bumblebee veered off of the road and into the near grouping of trees. Convinced that no one saw him, he viewed his recently downloaded message. A small video screen in his dashboard flipped out, showing the Autobot leader's face.

"Bumblebee. This is Optimus Prime. We have received your message, and we are on our way to your location. Unfortunately, we are a great distance away, and it will take us some time to reach you. In the meantime, I have arranged for Squad 068 to assist you until we arrive."

_068. That's Cliffjumper's regiment. _Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Judging by the Sol System's specs that you've sent us, our ETA is two Solar Rotations. I wish you and Squad 068 the best of luck, and we will see you all when we arrive. Optimus Prime, out."

Bumblebee closed the message. Last he heard, Squad 068 was somewhere in the Milky Way system. Knowing Prime, he would have sent them out then replied to the message. Judging by how fast interstellar travel is for Cybertronians, and if the reply took as long to deliver as the initial message…

They would be arriving very soon. It immediately dawned upon him that he would have to find an area with little electronic resonance so he may send 068 a clear message. The central zone of the United States, while populated, is much more open than it is on what they dubbed the "East Coast". He would have to move there if he wanted to send a decent signal to reach the stars.

Moving back onto the I-95, Bumblebee continued North until the next interstate leading West came upon him.

**'''''''''''''''**

"_Judging by the Sol System's specs that you've sent us, our ETA is two Solar Rotations. I wish you and Squad 068 the best of luck, and we will see you all when we arrive. Optimus Prime, out."_

He chuckled to himself. The idiot Autobot must have forgotten that he was in a war; your messages should _always _be encoded. Not that it mattered. He was one of the best in analysts the Decepticons had to offer. Even if it were encoded, he would hack it with ease. After all, he was the one who hacked the Ark's database, and learned of this Earth planet.

Still, Barricade couldn't help but wonder as Frenzy shut off the video playing Prime's message, and began researching about online acronyms such as 'LOL' and 'WTF'. Just why was Bumblebee calling in for reinforcements? There's no need for it.

… Unless…

He found the Allspark?

He opened up an encoded message to Starscream. "\Commander Starscream./" The holo-man began in Cybertronian dialect.

"\This is Starscream. What is it, Barricade?/" Came the reply.

"\The Autobot Bumblebee has called in for reinforcements./"

"\And? What does this have to do with us?/"

"\Bumblebee's been alone with us on this planet for two Solar Rotations-/"

"\Years./" Frenzy corrected with an index finger in the air. He had been adapting to the local speech patterns a little too much for Barricade's liking.

The comment was simply ignored. "\And he's just now calling for it. I don't think he would do that unless he found something of great importance./"

Starscream paused. "\The Allspark?/"

The holo-man in Barricade nodded. "\That's what I suspect. Course of action?/"

"\I'll alert Blackout and tell him to keep an optic out for any incoming Autobots. If the Allspark has been found, then without a doubt Optimus Prime is coming./"

"\What about the reinforcements? It's Squad 068./"

"\068? Why would Prime send in a steath squad?/" Starscream asked.

"\Perhaps so they are able to hide it from us?/"

"\I will take _no_ chances. Barricade, call in the Heavy Hitters./" He ordered.

"\At once./"


	2. Arrivals

**July 27,****2005**

Had his vocal processors not been destroyed by Megatron, so long ago during the battle of Tyger Pax, Bumblebee would have sighed of relief. His scanners picked up five incoming Autobot signals passing the Earth's moon. By local time, they'd land in just a few minutes. He was currently in the state the humans called 'Texas', in one of the infinitely large deserts the surrounding area provided. Sending out an encoded beacon, the only thing left for Bumblebee to do was to wait for Squad 068 to land, attain camouflage, and rendezvous.

By Cybertronian standards, it wasn't anymore than just a few minutes; but by human time, several hours passed before Squad 068 united with the mute Autobot. Before him sat a modern-day tow truck, 'Mike's Towing' showing proudly in red letters, a less-than-new Jeep Wrangler, a deep purple 'crotchrocket' motorcycle, a brand-new (in appearance) Ford GT, and, to Bumblebee's amusement, a new and red Chevy Camaro.

"\Aren't you a sight for sore optics./" The red car said, shifting into his robot mode. The hood of the car covered the back of his legs, and the doors shielded the sides of his waist. Wheels took up his shoulders, and the front of the car covered his chest.

_Likewise, Cliffjumper. _Bumblebee's message transmitted itself to the red Autobot and appeared in a corner of his vision.

The jeep shifted his form next. The entire roll-bar collapsed upon itself and developed his legs along with the rear portion of the car. Two arms came from the engine hood, followed by the head of the mech. "\Y'know, with as old as a form as you have, 'Bee, I think you'd stand out a bit more than normal./" He teased.

_It's a classic. You've gotta appreciate those, Hound._

The motorcycle and the GT transformed next. Twin wheel halves covered the bike's – an apparent femme – shoulders. Headlights and an engine hood covered the GT's torso. "\When we finish this up, we need to take you on a Turbofox Hunt, Bumblebee./" The bike said.

_No thanks. Hunting's not really my thing, Arcee._

"\A shame, really./" The Ford said. "\We'd love to have your scouting abilities with us./"

_Thanks, Mirage. But you know how Optimus Prime is: always one mission after the other._

"\Ah quit you're bellyachin'./" The tow truck said as he transformed. His upper body was thick and wide, giving him a powerful appearance. "\How've ya been, Bumblebee? Haven't seen ya since the fall of Polyhex./"

_Yes, it's definitely been a while, Longarm._

"\So, Prime said you need reinforcements, huh? Well…/" Cliffjumper gestured with his hands. "\Here we are./"

_You have no idea how glad I am. Holding off Starscream, Barricade, and Blackout while performing my mission is really difficult._

"\You've been holding back _those_ three? No wonder you look like you've been through hell./" Hound said.

"\What's your mission, out of curiosity?/" Longarm inquired.  
_  
Searching for the Allspark._

Bumblebee received either wide optics or gasps from the five before him. "\The Allspark is _here_?/"

_It's not confirmed, but it's very likely. The humans' technology has advanced at an alarming rate, and there is slight evidence of Cybertronian influence._

"\Humans?/" Mirage asked.

_This planet's dominant inhabitants._ Bumblebee folded his arms; he would have smiled had he still had a mouth. _They're quite the interesting group of creatures. But we can elaborate on that later. Right now, time is of the essence, so we must continue our search. Download the information I'm projecting, it will hopefully aid your search. _With a mental command, Bumblebee's optics displayed to Squad 068 everything he knew via hologram; the others downloaded the information.

_Alright._ Bumblebee 'said'. _We will split into groups of two. Longarm, you're with Hound. Arcee, you're going with Cliffjumper. Mirage, you're with me._

As the team split into their assigned groups, something set off Bumblebee's scanner. He looked to the sky facing his backside, and zoomed into the atmosphere. He scanned the objects burning in the atmosphere, and kept his feeling of dread to himself.

Two more Decepticons is two too many.

**The United States. Location: Classified**

"Colonel, we have two inbound meteors heading for our location." A soldier on a computer screen reported.

"Where's the drop zone?" The commanding officer asked.

"Two miles west of the base." Came the reply.

"Mm. Tell the troops out in the field to move to minimum safety distance, and to get that prototype tank away from danger."

"Yes sir." The soldier replied as he began to issue commands.

"When the meteors land, I want the Buffalo to remove them from the site as well. Then we will proceed the tank's testing as scheduled."

All eyes remained on the two incoming 'meteors' as they pierced through each layer of the atmosphere, tore holes through clouds, and ultimately caused the ground to explode upon impact.

The soldiers awaited as the towering Buffalo Mine Remover proceeded forward towards the landing site, unaware of the twin pairs of red optics viewing their every motion through the dust cloud.

"\I want the tank./" One of them said.

"\Feh. Whatever. I'll take that six-wheeled thing with the claw./" The other replied.

A very brief moment passed, and before the soldiers' eyes emerged exact duplicates of the vehicles in their control.

"The hell…"

The modified M1 Tank that emerged from the smoking crater slowly turned its turret towards the group of soldiers, who promptly raised their weapons in defense. Something vaugly resembling a chuckle came from the armored vehicle before he fired off a round at the soldiers, effectively destroying the ground and several of the troops.

The Buffalo that surfaced with the tank turned its attention towards the original tank; all six wheels spun quickly, spitting dirt out behind and accelerating forward. In haste, the tank fired off several of its own rounds at the massive vehicle. Each shot exploded near the large transport, and it swung it's mechanical arm forward. Switching from a scoop shape into that of a claw, the arm folded back onto the cab of the Buffalo as it changed shape.

What appeared before the manned tank was a massive, tan mechanoid. His long, thick arms gave him the appearance of a powerhouse, and the claws stretching from his wheeled feet didn't help. His crimson optics narrowed as he raised both hands high above his head, and sent them crashing down upon the turret of the tank. Crumpling up like a tin can, the screams from inside were immediately silenced.

Bonecrusher grunted. He hated this place already.

A blast from behind caught his attention. Turning around, he found the original Buffalo with a scorched – and missing – arm. He turned to his companion.

The tank had fully transformed into his robot mode. Tank treads covered his shoulders, and his back and forearms were covered in every kind of weapon imaginable. The barrel of his tank turret was residing on his hip, and it was smoking.

"\Better watch your back, Bonecrusher./" He mocked with an alien grin.

"\Can it, Devastator./" Came the reply. The wheels on Bonecrusher's feet flipped horizontally, allowing him to walk rather than roll. He took several steps towards the retreating Buffalo, and gripped each end with both hands. Lifting it up and digging his fingers in, the vehicle was torn in half. He tossed each half aside as if it were a rag doll, and looked to Devastator. "\Now what?/"

The tank looked around, his scarlet optics scanning the local area. "\It would seem that the reinforcements of these flesh bags are on their way./" He said, pointing to an approaching helicopter.

Bonecrusher huffed. "\Fine. We'll get rid of the scum, then rendezvous with Starscream./" He reached over for the crushed tank he destroyed and gripped it by the barrel. Tightening his grip, he quickly lifted it up and threw it at the approaching aerial vehicle. The collision caused a fireball to erupt in the sky.

"\Get rid of them, eh?/" Devastator looked East; the location the helicopter came from. "\There's a military base two deca-bits away. What say we give them a Decepticon greeting?/"

Bonecrusher grunted. "\I don't care, as long as I get to kill _something_./"


	3. Mettings

_**Three dead. Two lethally wounded. One functioning.**_

This is how the end begins…

**July 30****th****, 2005**

A few days passed since Squad 068 landed on Earth, along with Devastator and Bonecrusher. Very little happened for the Autobots. They split up into their respective groups, and began their search for clues of the Allspark's location. They were to remain within a State of each other; should they encounter the Decepticons, reinforcements would arrive quickly. Once every twelve hours, the groups would check in with Bumblebee, and if they found nothing, they moved on. If something was found, it was pursued. Unfortunately, each time it turned up a dead end.

For this meeting, however, Bumblebee called the other five to meet personally. He knew Barricade had the capability of hacking their frequencies, and the mere thought of it made him nervous. The others understood and followed orders.

They were unaware of the many crimson optics watching their every move.

**July 27****th****, 2005**

Devastator and Bonecrusher made short work of the military base in the United States. The two were both currently traveling down a private road intended for military usage, in their alternate forms. Currently the Army was trying to figure out how one of their bases was destroyed completely with no signs of an enemy, and the two Decepticons wasted no time in moving on. They needed to rendezvous with Starscream, and they had to relocate to an area with proper harmonic resonance. 

Fortunately for the two heavy hitters, the signal came to them very quickly.

"\Devastator, Bonecrusher. This is Barricade. Come in./"

"\This is Devastator./" Came the reply. "\Where is the rendezvous point?/"

"\Twenty-four deca-bits west of your location. We will be waiting./"

"\Got it. Devastator out./"

The tank made a quick search for any electronic signals, and came upon the World Wide Web. Downloading it into his system, he immediately searched for the location where Starscream, Barricade, and Blackout would be. He pinpointed it less than a second later. "\Alright Bonecrusher, follow me./"

"\Are you bringing that _thing _with us?/"

Devastator quickly scanned himself, to see just what Bonecrusher was speaking about. And he found it: a tiny insect on the base of his turret. With a quick search on the Internet, he discovered the answer.

"\A scorpion is an arthropod with eight legs, belonging to the order Scorpiones in the class Arachnida./" Devastator said in a monotone voice.

"\I don't care what it is./" Bonecrusher spat. "\I was asking if you were bringing it. It serves you no purpose./"

A brief thought crossed Devastator's mind. "\Perhaps it may…/"

"\Whatever./" Bonecrusher concluded.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and when they came upon the other four Decepticons they were greeted with what could arguably be disdain. 

"\Destroying a military stronghold isn't subtle." Starscream lectured.

"\A thousand pardons, _Great _Starscream./" Devastator dryly replied as he and Bonecrusher concurrently transformed. "\Incase you forgot, me and Bonecrusher aren't made for hiding./"

"\I don't care if you two were made to be maintenance-bots. As long as you are on this planet, you are under _my _command!/"

Bonecrusher's face twisted into a frown. "\Whatever. You called us, so what do you want?/"

Starscream ignored the uncouth question. He never knew why, but it was seemingly the core of Bonecrusher's personality to be angry. All had become accustomed to it, though it had started fights more than once. Fights that Bonecrusher would, more often than not, win.

"\We suspect the Autobots have found the Allspark./" He confirmed, folding his arms.

"\Oh? And what does that have to do with us?/" Devastator asked, raising a barely-visible brow.

"\We suspect that because Bumblebee has called in for reinforcements. He has been on this planet for two Earth years, and had never done so until now./" Barricade said, entering the conversation. Frenzy was perched on his shoulder, and, for reasons unknown to all except Barricade, chugging down a cup of coffee.

"\If they have the Allspark, then we will crush them all at once and take it for ourselves. That is why you two are here./" Blackout concluded.

"\Couldn't do it yourselves, huh? Pathetic./" Bonecrusher grunted. 

"\What was that?/" Blackout took a step forward, fists clenched. Bonecrusher replied by cracking his knuckles.

Starscream intervened. "\You two will cease and desist at once!/" He ordered, raising a hand.

Blackout hesitantly followed orders; Bonecrusher merely jerked his head to the side, stretching and cracking his neck joint.

The Decepticon commander continued. "\The Autobots are currently split up into groups, we will keep distant, and attack when they have regrouped./" To demonstrate the genius of his plan, Starscream raised a hand and clenched it tight. "\We have waited eons. The Allspark is finally within our reach./" He lowered his hand, and looked to the five mechs before him. "\Barricade, encode and encrypt our resonating signatures. The Autobots won't even be able to detect us. The rest of you, keep a close watch on the Autobots, and constantly send updates on their locations. When they reorganize, we will strike!/"

All of the Decepticons took that note to transform into their alternate forms and scatter. Save for one.

"\Blackout./" Devastator called out.

"\What?/" The MH-53 helicopter replied. He reverted back into his robot mode.

Devastator reached to his back, towards the base of his turret. "\I found something I think you'll like./" He held out his clawed hand.

Blackout opened his palm, and the tank dropped a small, black scorpion. "\The Pit is this?/"

"\Something I think you'd have fun with./"

**July 30****th****, 2005**

_Has anyone found anything?_ Bumblebee asked his fellow Autobots. His reply was five heads shaking. He sighed and rubbed his temples; a habit he picked up from watching humans. _Alright, we need to relocate again. We'll search the states of Colorado, Utah, and New Mexico. Split up into your teams, and- _

Bumblebee's orders were cut off as a shot from the sky knocked Mirage off his feet and onto his back. All optics turned upwards towards the clouds, and they spotted a F-22 Raptor convert into the familiar figure of Starscream. His landed made the immediate area shake, and the Autobots raised their weapons concurrently.

Starscream grinned. "\Vigilant as always, Autobots./" He said. "\We know you have the Allspark, and you will give it to me!/"

"\Best do what he says./" A voice sounded. The Autobots quickly turned around, and spotted the overcasting shadows of Devastator and Bonecrusher.

Bumblebee turned to his left, and then his right; Blackout and Barricade had covered each respective side. They were effectively surrounded, and the Decepticons were slowly closing in. Bumblebee tensed when Starscream issued his command.

"\Kill the Autobots!/"


End file.
